1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety devices for firearms, and more particularly to a safety locking device for a pump or lever action rifle which may be incorporated into an existing weapon design or, alternatively, may be installed in a premanufactured weapon, wherein the safety locking device includes a mechanism for locking the hammer, thereby locking the trigger and the pump or lever into place and preventing the operation of the rifle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of safety mechanisms on firearms has long been recognized and their presence on handguns and rifles, as well as on other types of weapons, is common. Typically, these safety mechanisms are simple toggle devices movable between safe and ready positions. In the safe position, the safety acts either to prevent the trigger from being pulled, prevent the hammer from being cocked, or prevent an already cocked hammer from being moved to strike the firing pin. A second type of safety mechanism commonly used in lever action and pump action rifles involves placing the hammer in a half cocked position midway between the cocked position and the firing position. This type of safety mechanism is generally unsatisfactory because a certain amount of pressure such as if the rifle were accidentally dropped could release the hammer and cause an accidental discharge of the weapon. Furthermore, the rifle is not tamperproof, and an unauthorized user such as a child can easily disengage the safety mechanism.
Many of the known patents for safety mechanisms on firearms have utilized some type of hammer-block or hammer-lock to prevent the firearm from discharging. However, these safety devices do not prevent the unauthorized use of the firearm, but merely act to prevent an accidental discharge of the firearm when the safety is activated. Due to the increasing number of gun-related accidents and deaths occurring nationally, especially those occurring among children, it is desirable that a safety mechanism for a firearm include a locking capability such that the safety mechanism cannot be readily disabled without an external device such as a key. The necessity for safety locking devices for firearms has resulted in legislation in at least one state requiring that firearms be sold with a trigger safety locking device that can be attached to the trigger. This type of trigger safety locking device fits over the trigger in such a way as to prevent access to the trigger of the weapon. However, this device is generally unsatisfactory because it does not render the trigger completely tamperproof and does not prevent an accidental discharge of the weapon. As an example of other safety locking devices, U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,316 discloses a hammer blocking safety for a revolver which is operable by a specially designed key. A spring loaded rod having a hammer block at one end is retained within the revolver handle frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,869 discloses a key operated safety lock device for a revolver wherein a lock cylinder acting as a hammer block is mounted within the frame of the revolver.
Most of the locking devices for firearms mentioned above are relatively expensive in that they generally require major modifications to the firearm. These modifications generally alter the appearance of the firearm to a noticeable degree. It is an object of the present invention to provide a reliable safety lock for a pump action or lever action rifle capable of disabling the weapon when in the locked position. Furthermore, it is desirable for the safety lock to be adaptable to premanufactured firearms without appreciable cost and with minimal modification to the weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,618, the parent to this application, discloses an internal locking mechanism for a revolver type firearm. The locking mechanism disclosed therein locks the hammer, trigger and cylinder release for a revolver, thereby rendering the firearm inoperable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,185, a prior continuation in part to the parent application referenced above, discloses an internal locking mechanism for a semi-automatic pistol. The locking mechanism locks the hammer, trigger, and slide into place, thereby rendering the firearm inoperable.